When you fell
by bmwchickk
Summary: BASED OFF THE SONG ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN BY THE CAB. "Did it hurt?" "Did what hurt?" "When you fell from heaven." "Quite a bit actually." When an unsuspecting pirate captain saves a girl that had fallen from the sky, will it turn his world upside down?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I'm bmwchickk! All my author's notes will be in bold and at the bottom of each story.**

*****BEFORE YOU READ THIS*** I strongly suggest that you listen to the song ****_Angel with a Shotgun_**** by ****_The Cab_**** because thats what this is based off of! Go, go, go! (Or be that one rebel that doesn't... That's cool) **

* * *

_Hook-_

I was steering the ship towards the next port when rain started to pour down from the sky. It pelted my ship, along with everyone on it.

"She's angry today, isn't she?" a crew member said. I chuckled. We joked for a bit, until the storm seemed to get worse. It almost instantly changed from a small scale storm to a full on explosion of lightning and thunder. I shouted orders at everyone, trying to keep not only the Jolly Roger safe, but them as well. Lightning struck one of the masts and the boat shook.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled. The waves were getting larger and larger until it was obvious that the ship was going down. But then, just as quickly as the storm had started, it had stopped.

"You all right men?" I shouted.

"Aye," they responded. We watched the sea for a moment, to make sure that it was all over. Lightning flashed again, brighter than anything I had ever seen before. We all turned our heads towards the light. A figure was falling from the sky and plummeted into the sea with a huge splash.

"Grab on!" I quickly tied a rope around me, throwing it to my crew. I had to save him before the mermaids got to him. That wouldn't be a pretty sight. I jumped in after the figure. Swimming underneath the calming waves, I looked for whoever had fallen in. Once I had found him, I swam back above the water.

"What are you waiting for, mates?" I yelled, tugging on the rope.

Once we were on board, I looked at who I had saved. It was a girl. She looked around 17, with dark brown hair, creamy white skin, and cuts and bruises all over. She was wearing an old looking, ripped, blood splattered, white dress. I pressed down on her chest, until the ocean water came out of her mouth. She only opened her eyes long enough for me to see her oddly pale, green orbs. Her eyes immediately rolled back into her head as she fell back out of consciousness. We waited for a moment, trying to see if she would awaken. After realising this wouldn't happen, I brought her to one of the cells in the lowest level of the ship, put her down on the bed in there, and locked the cell again.

* * *

_Erela-_

I woke up in a strange place. I had no idea where I was, or what happened. All I remembered was a hazy image of falling.

"Ah, you're up. I'll go tell capp'n right away!" a man wearing a bright red hat broke the silence, making me jump. He disappeared through the door and reemerged again, seconds later, with a much taller man.

"Hello, love, I'm Captain Killian Jones Hook. And who might you be?"

"Why should I tell you?" I retorted.

"Ah, you're a feisty one, aren't you? Well, I just so happened to save your life only yesterday," he smirked.

"Yeah, jumped in right after you, right capp'n?" red hat spoke again, clearly proud of his captain.

"You saved me? From wha-" I froze. Everything came rushing back. There was blood, screams, pain, and I was falling. Some of the cuts I had started to sting again, as I remembered they were there.

"Well, that's what I wanted to know," Hook said.

"I… I-" I couldn't speak. The words just weren't coming out.

"What's your name, love?"

"E… Erela," I said after a long pause.

* * *

**Ok! So tell me! You like?! So Captain Hook... It's Once Upon A Time's Captain Hook. COLIN O'DONOGHUE! And Erela... I chose the name because Erela means Angel in hebrew... And it's easy to come up with a nick name for her (Ela). Sooo ya thats it! Review Review Review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-bmwchickk**


	2. Chapter 2

_Erela_

Without thinking, I mumbled, "I'm an angel."

"Sure ya are," Hook laughed.

"Really, I am… Or was I guess." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, but I only could respond with a river of tears. Embarrassed, I hid my face in my hands. He slowly leaned down in front of the bed, then brought my face out from my hands. "It's ok, love," he gave me a warm smile. I quickly stood up, walking over to the end of the bed. I looked up at Hook again took this time to look, and I mean really look, at who had just saved my life. He wore a _lot_ of leather. It seemed as though leather covered every inch of his body. He had a little scruff and nicely combed, short hair. Though what really surprised me was his hand, or lack of hand, on his right arm. There, he bared a hook. That surprised me. I suppressed a giggle. Now I understood why he was called Hook.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" The man with the red hat said.

"Smee, would you go fetch Erela another blanket?" Hook said, obviously annoyed. Smee took this as his cue to leave and sped off. "Well?" he asked, starting to stand up.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Uh... Why?"

"Why? Well I saved your life and gave you a place to stay on my ship! The least you could do is tell me how you bloody fell from the sky!"

"Alright, alright," I started, "I guess I should start from the beginning, I died, went to heaven and became an angel. It sounded easier that it actually is. One must go through years of testing and training. But that's way before me falling. There was a war between heaven and hell. This war had been going on since the first two in heaven and hell. Each soul that goes to heaven must become a soldier in that war. As you fight, you become higher ranked. This helps you become an angel. Angels were like generals in the army and were the only ones allowed to pass through the realms and go to hell. Yes, sometimes they do go down to other realms and help people become better. This was so they could go to heaven and help us fight. Anyway, I was a good fighter and became angel eligible in about a year. After you become angel eligible, you are trained and tested, as I told you before. Once you pass the final test, you get your wings and a power. I did pass the test. I was blessed with a power. I was able to see into people's eyes and, well, see inside their soul. My eyes were a brilliant green," I sighed. "I also got my wings. Oh, my wings. They were beautiful, bright white and made of the most gorgeous feathers. But I didn't have them for long."

**FLASHBACK**

_When I went back to fighting, as every angel does, I went to hell. I didn't stop in the realms, I just passed straight through. Once I was in hell, I saw a man. He was crying. I crept up behind him, pulled out my shotgun and pushed him to the ground with it._

_"Please don't hurt me!" he screamed._

_"And why should I do that? It's devils like you that are trying to take over heaven," I yelled back at him._

_"I'm not like them! I don't belong here!" He yelled._

_"Thats what they all say," I loaded my shotgun._

_"I'm telling the truth! I was on my way to heaven when someone flew up from hell and dragged me there with him."_

_"Really?" I said sarcastically. But when I looked in his eyes, I saw truth. I saw him trying to go to heaven, I even saw his life before. He was __definitely angel material. "Ok, I'll help you."_

* * *

**HEYYYYYY I'M BAAAAAAACKKK!**

**I finished this during history... We are working on NHD and it kinda sucks... BUT WHATEVER! I'm really happy with this chapter! Oh and don't worry! I'm working on chapter 3 and I will continue her backstory there. Do you like it though? If so... REVIEW PLEASE. Uh oh my teachers coming over... TTYL**


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASHBACK****(continued)**

_"Really? You believe me?" his whole face lit up. I nodded in response. "Why?" he asked._

_"There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. Let's call it a __superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying, and you? __You seem to be telling the truth." I said, holding out my hand._

_"So you'll take me to heaven?" he looked at me, __hopefully. _

_"Not just yet," I started and he frowned, "first, you must prove your worth."_

_"My worth?"_

_"Ya, you've been in hell for a while, right?" I asked. He nodded. __"Then you should know where their most important place is, right?"_

_"You mean our power-source? Well, that's easy, its The Devil's staff."_

_"Can you take me to it?" I asked. He nodded._

_"Easy. Then will you take me to heaven?" he smiled again. This time it was my turn to nod. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"_

_We spent the next few days walking, trying to find the fire forest that led to The Devil's castle. We learned a lot about each other. He told me his name was Adrian. He had short, curly brown hair, blue eyes, and he was pretty muscular._

_"So you see," he said, "The Devil has been here since hell was created. He is the most powerful of any devil in hell. His staff is made of the most powerful magic in any of the realms. It has been said that without it, hell __would be nothing."_

_"So if we destroy his staff, then we destroy hell?"_

_"Pretty much," he said, "or we just make it even worse than before. It would be like hell is now, except without the power to leave or really any power at all."_

_"Oh," I smoothed out my wings, trying to cram all the new information into my brain. "Is that the __forest?"_

_"Y-" Adrian was cut off._

_"HEY!" someone yelled from behind us. "What're you doing with an angel?"_

_"RUN!" Adrian yelled, running off into the forest._

_"Wait up!" I y__elled. I spread my wings and flew to the forest. I dropped down in front of the first burning tree. Slowly, my wings turned disappeared from view._

_"How'd you get here so fast?" Adrain said, panting as he ran up to me._

_"Wings," I said, looking over his shoulder. "He's coming!" I grabbed his hand and we ran into the forest. After running past a few hundred trees, we slowed down._

_"Do you think we lost them?" I asked._

_"I think so," Adrian said, panting._

_"Cool," I panted. I looked down at my hand and saw that it was still clutching on to his._

_"Sorry," I said, blushing. I tried to let go, but he held on to it tighter and grabbed my other hand. Slowly, he leaned forward and kissed me. __"Oh my __gosh," I gasped when he pulled away._

_"Oh... Crap... I'm so sorry... I- I didn't... I mean I thought-"_

_"Shut up," I smiled and kissed him again._

_"That was the cheesiest moment I've ever __experienced," Adrian laughed. I punched his shoulder._

_"We should get going," I said, starting to walk again. When we finally made our way out of the forest, we found a pathway. It looked like it went down forever. __"Is this the path we have to go down to get to The Devil's castle?" I asked._

_"Yes and it takes way longer than it looks," Adrian frowned. I looked at him, smoothing my wings. "Well," he said before I could speak, "what are you waiting for? Ladies first."_

_"Whatever," I said, punching him in the arm. I took a step on to the path and fell over, tumbling down the path._

_"Erela! Are you ok?" Adrian asked, running over to help me. He held out his arm and I yanked it down, causing him to fall flat on his face._

_"Gotcha," I smiled, standing up and continued down the path._

_We walked for days, stopping only to rest. Even after four days, we barely made it any closer to our destination. The walk was tiring and, every few days, I would pick up Adrian and fly a little. At first he protested, complaining that he was too __heavy for me. I just had to tell him that I needed to stretch my wings. After about a month, we were almost at the halfway point.__  
_

_"Are you sure we need to get the staff?" Adrian asked one day._

_"Are you sure you want to get out of hell and go to heaven?" I asked him. He frowned. "What? We're almost halfway there anyway!"_

_"Fine," he whined._

_After another month of wakling, we made it. We stood for a moment, catching our breathe. We stayed like this until Adrian saw the most worst thing that could happen at that moment._

_"Crap," Adrian mumbled, looking at the creatures running toward us._

* * *

**I am sooooo sorry I didn't upload this sooner! And I'm sooooooooo sorry the ending kinda sucked... And I didn't think her back story would take so long... I guess I'm having too much fun with it! Anyway... I imagine Adrian looking like Daniel Sharman from teen wolf (soooo cute!). Oh I chose the name Adrian because it means dark in Latin. So tell me... You like? Or no? Review!**

**OH and before I forget, I hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving! I hope y'all ate a lot of turkey (or tofurkey if you're vegetarian) and stuff! I will try and update sooner!**

**TTYL!**

**P.S.- This was the longest chapter I've posted so far! YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback (continued)**

_"Crap," Adrian mumbled, looking at the creatures running toward us. They stampeded towards us, trampling anything in their way. As they got closer, we saw how deformed they looked. Their eyes were sewn shut and their flesh was rotten and burnt. "Run!" Adrian yelled and started to run towards the path again. I sprinted after him, __tackling and pushing him into a mess of bushes.  
_

_"What are you thinking you idiot? They can hear you, not see you! Their eyes are sewn shut!" I whispered._

_"Oh, ya," Adrian mumbled._

_"Shhh! You need to keep quiet and follow me," I whispered. I picked up a large rock, spread my wings, and flew over to the other side of the castle._

_"What about me?" Adrian yelled, then shrieked again when he saw the creatures running towards him._

_"That idiot," I mumbled, dropping the rock. The rock hit the ground with a bang and the creatures darted towards it. I quickly flew back to Adrian._

_"Oh thank g-" was all he was able to say before I tackled him again._

_"You are such an idiot! I told you to keep quiet! You almost got yourself eaten or something!"_

_"I'm s-"_

_"Come on! Those creeps won't be distracted for much longer." I grabbed him by his shirt and flew back up into the sky again. "Now, where is the entrance nearest to the staff?"_

_"That window," Adrian mumbled, pointing to the largest window. I flew towards it, the wind blowing my hair back. It took me only seconds to reach our __destination. "How are we going to get in? Every entrance is always locked and I-" Adrian started to babble until I just threw him into the window. The glass shattered and Adrian screamed._

_"Oh shut up, you big baby," I __giggled, flying threw the broken window._

_"You just threw me into a window!" Adrian yelled at me._

_"I've done worse," I shrugged, my wings disappearing into my back again. I __scanned the room we were in, trying to find the staff. It was a deep red, gorgeous room with glass squares on the floor. The only odd thing about the room were the flames shooting up all around us and the windows fading away._

_"What the-" I started, almost getting burnt by a new flame._

_"It should be somewhere over... Here it is!" Adrian yelled to me._

_"Where are we?" I asked him as I cautiously stepped around flames to get to him._

_"It's some type of burning room,"_

_"Really? I had no idea! I thought those flames shooting out of the floor were harmless rays of sunshine."_

_"Ugh, whatever," Adrian said, "come over here and make yourself useful,"_

_"What do you want me to do?" I stared at him, as he tried to pry open a glass plate off of the floor._

_"The staff is under here," he grunted, "I need you help me pull this up."_

_"How about we try this?" I smirked, opening the portal to my guns. Each angel had one, it was part of our training. I pulled out a semi-automatic shotgun and aimed at the glass. "I'd move out of the way if I were you," I said, pulling the trigger. The glass shattered and flew in different directions._

_"Holy crap, you could've k-" Adrian jumped back._

_"Killed you? Honey you're already dead, remember?" I smirked, putting away my gun. "Well? What are you waiting for?" I asked, gesturing towards the shattered floor._

_"Oh, ya," he jumped towards to shattered floor, digging deep into it. After a few seconds of digging, he pulled out the staff._

_"Woah," I gasped. It was beautiful. It was about four and a half feet tall made completely out of gold with two ropes of silver twirling around the middle. At the top, there was a large ruby connected to the bottom by four thin, gold cords twirling around it._

_Adrian stood up slowly, looking around the room._

_"Where did the windows go?" Adrian asked._

_"They __disappeared into the walls," I said, looking towards the last place I had seen the window._

_"Crap," he mumbled._

_"We have no way out, do we?" I asked._

_"Nope."_

_"You are such an IDIOT!" I yelled, pushing him backwards. He fell into the broken glass panel on the floor. I waited for him to return but, after a few minutes of him not doing so, I began to worry. "Adrian?" I yelled, he still didn't respond. "Adrian?" I yelled again, sliding into the opening in the floor. It lead to a small, white room, with only a ladder going down. My curiosity go the best of me and I climbed down the ladder. The ladder brought me to another room with only a ladder going down. "Adrian?" I called again, before someone grabbed my shoulders._

_"Boo," Adrian laughed._

_"You jerk," I laughed, punching his shoulder. "I was so worried about you."_

_"Why? As you said before, I'm already dead." Adrian smiled. "Come on, this is the way out," he smiled and started to climb down the next ladder._

* * *

_After many series of ladders, we made it out of the burning room and out into the garden, we were in before. The creepy, burnt men were gone._

_"Come on, lets get out of here," I said to Adrian, picking him up as I spread my wings. It was easier to leave the castle than it was to get there, because all we had to do was fly up._

_"Are we really going to heaven now?" Adrian asked._

_"Well, ya. I told you once you proved your worth I would take you," I said._

_"Wow," he sighed, "I never thought this day would come."_

_"Well, here it is," I smiled._

* * *

_Once we made it past that gates of heaven, I brought Adrian to the Head Angel Office. Before we were called in, Adrian pulled me to another side of the room._

_"This is a thank you, for bringing me to heaven," Adrian smiled, putting a necklace that looked like a key. It was gold with a heart on the top. On the heart, there were flowers engraved into it._

_"I... Thank you," I stuttered. Before any other words could be exchanged, we were called into the Assistant Head Angel's office._

* * *

_We were thrown out of the Assistant Head Angels office. She did not believe that Adrian was innocent. All she did was yell and scream about me bringing a 'devil' to heaven. She didn't even care about my power. As we left her office, Adrian was continuously mumbling,_

_"I can't believe I thought this would work. I knew I shouldn't be so optimistic about this. Why am I so stup-"_

_"You're coming with us," two very strong men said, grabbing us by our arms. I squirmed away, causing one to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder._

_"I am NOT a sack of potatoes! I am an ANGEL! Put me down this instant!" I yelled as they brought us to a dark room. "Where did they take us?" I asked Adrian, but got no __response. "Not this again," I mumbled. Out of nowhere, a bright light flashed in my eyes._

_"Do you know what you've done?" a deep voice boomed and echoed around the room._

_"Huh? Who are you?" I asked._

_"You've brought a devil, one of our sworn enemies, to heaven," the voice yelled, ignoring my question. "Now, they can find other ways up and completely destroy us!"_

_"He's not a devil! And he's supposed to be in hell!" I screamed, "He was supposed to be up here! I saw it! In his eyes. I saw truth."_

_"I don't care what you s-"_

_ "He helped me get the staff!" I opened my gun portal, pulling out the staff we had out there earlier for safe keeping._

_"The staff?" the voice asked. "Let me see," a small man came running into the room. He had a higher pitched voice and his chocolate eyes took up more than half of his face. He looked as if he was my age and his hair was black with blond streaks in it. "Well? Where is it?" he asked._

_"Wait, you're the booming voice I was talking to? How old are you?" I looked him up and down._

_"Of course, doesn't it suit me? I'm_ the_ Head Angel and__ was eighteen when I died," he smiled. I nodded, slowly. "Alright, now, gimme the staff!" I showed him the staff, but as he went to grab it, I pulled it back._

_"You're not touching this unless you allow Adrian to stay in heaven," I smirked. He thought for a moment, then said,_

_"Well, how can we destroy it?" I smirked, crossed my arms and said,_

_"It-... Well, I actually don't know... But Adrian does," I said, looking at the door, "Where is he, exactly?"_

_"Oh! He's right over here," he waved his hand and we walked out of the room. We walked to the gate and found Adrian standing there, waiting for us._

_"Good you're all right," Adrian smiled._

_"Why wouldn't I be? I am an angel, aren't I?" I said. "Anyway, they want to know how this staff can be destroyed," I handed him the staff and he took it, reluctantly._

_"You just stick it in the ground where the power source is highest and... and you touch the red __jewel at the top."_

_"Let's do it then," The Head Angel said._

_"Really? You're not going to think this through? What kind of battle tactic is that?" I asked._

_"Of course I thought this through," he looked at me as if I were the biggest idiot that ever set foot in any realm. "Once we destroy their power source, they can't fight back. This staff is important, without it... They would be almost powerless." I just nodded. The Head Angel told us to put the staff at the gate. The gate was magical. It was golden and looked like a million vines and branches twirling up into the endless sky. The power source was the gate because of what it meant. The gate meant hope. Hope for those who died. Those that were good for their whole life. They knew that, as soon as that golden gate came into view, me being able to validate this, there was a sense of power._

_The gates slowly opened and Adrian and I stepped outside. He pushed the staff into the ground and it lit up. He looked at me, I nodded to tell him to go on. Slowly, he pressed his index finger on the ruby. A fire shot up from where the staff was and it disintegrated._

_"Is it-" before I could __finish my sentence, millions of the men with their eyes sewn shut crawled up from where the staff was. They stampeded through the gates, trying to attack everyone._

_The Angels and other soldiers were able to destroy the men. It took three days._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

**HEEEEEEEEEEY GUYS! I'm soooooooo so so SO sorry for being all MIA lately... **

**This chapter is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! (good? bad? review and tell me!) BUT I finished the flashback! Yay back to Hook *drools* Oh and about the staff, there will be a picture of it in my bio and (if you don't already know what he looks like) a picture of "Adrian" will find its way there too. AND THE LOCKET.**

**I've been working on my NHD website (EW) and I got sick (don't ask me how). I lost my voice :( which sucks... A lot... Oh and I saw Frozen this weekend! I want to start a fanfiction about that (don't worry I will keep this one going, When you fell is my top priority when it comes to ****fanfiction). I loved that movie sooooo much! If you want to talk about it PM me!**

**I feel really really really really bad about my lack of writing. I edited this chapter a lot and I'm pretty proud of it. BUT its what you guys like soooooooooooo tell me if you like it (REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!)**

**OHHHHH and did you know Colin O'Donoghue is married? MARRIED! Seriously, I'm crying. And he has a kid. a KID. kid. K. I. D. KID. ohmahgawsh.**

**but he's still cute sooo****...**

**Ok I'll let you guys leave now... TTYL! love y'all!**

**-bmwchickk**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys... I need your help... What's a good length for a chapter? I don't like disappointing y'all with chapters that are too short. Thanks! Oh and sorry for taking so long to update... **** wouldn't let me open the mange stories tab... BUT THERE IS SO EXCUSE! Anyway... On to the story!**

* * *

**_ERELA_**

"They took everything from me," I looked at my hands. "They stripped me of my powers and ripped the wings from my back." I then realized that I had just spilled my guts to a complete stranger. I was feeling weak and vulnerable. It wasn't like me.

"Alright, love, I think you've swallowed a bit too much sea water," Hook said, trying to make me lie down again.

"So you don't believe me? For god's sake, you have a hook for a hand but you don't believe that I'm-" I stopped myself, "You know what? I don't care. It's fine. I'm good. I'm just... I'm just gonna go," I said, standing up.

"Wait," he said, "I apologize. I do admit it's not the craziest thing I've heard."

"Whatever," I said, putting my hand on the cell door. I pushed on it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Pull," He stifled a laugh.

"_Really_?" I said sarcastically, pulling the door open and slamming it shut. Hook followed me but I ignored him. I emerged onto the deck and saw dozens of men running about the ship. They looked worn out and overworked. I shut the door and they all stopped, starring at me. It was as if I was an alien running around butt naked.

'They probably haven't seen a woman in a while,' I thought.

"'Ello miss. I was just bringing you your blankets," Smee smiled.

"Thanks but I'm actually about to leave," I said. I then realized that I had no way off the ship. We were in the middle of the ocean and I didn't have my wings anymore. I had never felt more useless.

"And how, exactly, are you going to do that?" he asked. I starred around the water and saw a tiny, green blob.

'Land,' I thought.

"I know how to swim," I said.

"That distance? No one can swim that far," he said.

"'Cept mermaids," Smee piped in.

"Aye, mermaids. Very enchanting-" Hook said, looking into the water.

"I've faced _way_ worse than a few fish," I interrupted him, folding my arms across my chest. Hook looked quizzically at me and chuckled.

"Enchanting _and_ deadly. They can kill a person in a matter of seconds," he continued.

'Ok,' I thought, 'new plan.'

"Can I borrow one of your dinghies?" I asked.

"I've only got one," he smirked, "and I prefer a different term. I like _sword_ better." I looked at him, confused. "Because when I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it."

"Perv," I scrunched up my nose, "and I meant one of _those,_" I pointed at the small boats by the side of the ship.

"And what are you going to do once you find land?"

"I already found it," I pointed at the blob I saw earlier.

"Neverland," he whispered, "What will you do once you're there?"

"I... I'll" I stuttered. I had no plans. "I'll... Wing it?" He bit back a laugh. "Word choice," I mumbled.

"It'll take days to get there on one of those little boats," he yelled as I walked over to one of the dinghies. "Besides, we are to dock in two weeks time. We need to resupply our ship."

"Fine," I mumbled, knowing this was a better choice than rowing for even longer. "So, how 'bout those blankets?" I looked at Smee.

"'Ere ya go miss," Smee smiled, giving me a pile of dusty, old, grey blankets.

"Thank you," I smiled warmly at the kind man. I took the blankets from him and started towards the cell I was kept in before.

"Back to work," I heard Hook yell before he followed me down to my cell. "You know, you don't have to stay down here," He said as I spread the blankets out on the cell bed.

"I want to," I said, "besides, where else would I stay? Your room?"

"I know the thought of sharing a bed with me is so tempting," he smirked, "but I was suggesting the extra bed in the sleeping quarters."

"And get raped by the whole crew? I don't think so."

"Unlike the pirates you've heard of, we believe in good form."_  
_

"I'd rather not."

"Alright, love." He said. They sat in silence before Hook asked, "Do you want the door locked?"

"Why?"

"Gives you a reason to see my devilishly handsome face every morning," he smirked, "and to keep away the pirates you fear so deeply."

"I'm not afraid of them, I'd just prefer not to be..." I trailed off.

"Aye," he said after a while, before locking the door and leaving me alone in the cold cell.

* * *

I woke up to a rattling sound. Slowly, I opened my eyes and turned my head.

"Mornin', love," Hook smiled as he opened the door.

"Hello, Hook," I yawned, stretched, and sat up. I swung my legs off the bed and turned towards him. He looked at me for a moment, then asked,

"Did you sleep well?" To which I nodded. "Would you like breakfast? I can have Smee bring down a plate of fruit if you refuse to eat with the pirates you fear so deeply."

"I'm not afraid of them. It's just that I'd prefer not to sleep in the same room as them," I stood up. He opened his mouth to speak. "Regardless of how 'good' you think their 'form' is," I said walking past him. He walked ahead of me and we made our way above deck, him opening the door for me. I smiled as we walked over to where the rest of the pirates were sitting. Hook pulled out a chair next to his and I sat down. The crew was waiting for their captain to allow them to eat and, once he did, they attacked every bit of food there was. The looked like vultures.

I was reluctant to eating because I had been an Angel for so long and Angels don't need to eat. But I soon realized that food was a necessity, as the Head Angel had made me mortal again when my wings were stripped away. And the fact that my stomach sounded like it were mimicking a whale's mating call. So, I slowly picked up an apple and brought it to my mouth, bitting through the hard red skin, allowing some of the juice to drip down my lip. It felt nice to eat again.

* * *

**OMG guys I can't believe I haven't posted since _LAST YEAR! _Ya I just made that joke and I deserve to be shot...**

**Being without Once Upon A Time is KILLING ME anyway! So, I'm rewatching it! over and over and over and- AAAAANYWHOOO I've realized that there are soooooo many characters that aren't acknowledged anymore. Like August- I mean Pinocchio, his dad, Jefferson, Paige, and so so so many more. And what happens to the Darling family now that the curse is gone?**

**OH and I think that Hook may be able to get Emma and Henry to ****remember who they actually are by getting Henry's story book. It probably withstood the curse because he was able to bring it with him to find Emma. Unless that was destroyed since it just 'appeared' in Snow's closet one day. Speaking of Snow, she's getting cubbbbyyyyyyy. Maybe she's preggers? Hmmmm... If so... Charming works fast dang!**

**OH and they're bringing in the WICKED WITCH! ERMAHGERD! Has anyone seen the musical Wicked btw? soooo good! WHAT IF Elphaba is related to Henry somehow (OUAT would so do that)? Like, when Regina became queen and Cora went to Wonderland. Cora could have had a little green baby lol.**** Or Rumple could have gotten CORA PREGGERS AND MADE ELPHABA!** Or maybe Rumple's dad had a one night stand with some lady and made a little Elphaba. Or Rumple could have gotten CORA PREGGERS AND MADE ELPHABA! OHMAHGAWSHOHMAHGAWSHOHMAHGAWSH I'm having a fangirl heart attack.

**Anyway... thank you for reading and I hope you all had a happy new year!**


End file.
